Somethings you dont want to know
by Toshi Beta
Summary: Akemi and Athrin decided to visit relatives and jopin the shinsengumi. hijikata doesnt want them to but they prove they are more than capable. But they find out things that they didnt really want to know. plz R
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: OC's placed into the peacemaker world and find out things they don't really want to know.**_

_**Rated: T-M**_

**Something's you don't want to know**

Kondo stood just down the road from the Shinsengumi headquarters and sighed. "I had better get back or Toshi'll start top worry" he muttered. He started walking when he heard someone move to stand behind him.

"Hello Uncle".

Kondo jumped before spinning around, sword in hand.

"Easy Uncle Kondo, it's me, Akemi".

The girl had long mouse-brown hair, dark blue eyes and only reached up to his shoulders. Kondo relaxed and re-sheathed his sword saying

"Hey Akemi, long time no see. So what brought this on?"

Akemi smiled

"Me and my friend would like jobs at the Shinsengumi. Think you can arrange it? Oh and my friend is a Shinobi… a deadly one at that".

Just then a shorter boy jumped down and landed silently next to Akemi muttering "I'm not that deadly".

"Of course not"

Akemi rolled her eyes, as Kondo stared at the boy in disbelief.

The boy had naturally light tanned skin, a slim build, defiant aqua eyes and shoulder length black-blue hair, and around his neck was a scarf that whipped in the wind behind him.

"He doesn't look like much" admitted Kondo to Akemi.

Akemi laughed before replying, "related to Soji".

Which made Kondo step back, a scared look on his face. The boy laughed and then asked "So where is Soji? I do believe I owe him a visit".

An innocent look appearing on his face was almost un-believable due to the dark, mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Athrin, no killing"

Athrin stood staring at Kondo waiting for him to answer. Athrin sighed and replied, "I'm not going to kill him"

As Kondo said "he's at the training hall".

Athrin nodded before literally disappearing on the spot.

"Definitely related to Soji, he's got that defiant and deadly look in his eye but the childish face" said Kondo.

Akemi looked at him as they walked towards the dojo.

"Fine, I guess you can join the Shinsengumi, you tell your friend he's now an official Shinsengumi shinobi and you Akemi are going to be Hijikakta's second page".

"Cool, so does Hijikata look like a small man with horns?" asked Akemi, while thinking she would tell Kondo the truth about Athrin later. Kondo laughed but nodded. Akemi smiled.

"I'm going to go find him, see you at the dojo Uncle", before walking off.

Kondo shook his head and entered the Shinsengumi and went to the training hall. Athrin stood at the entrance, watching before grinning and walking in. Soji stood in the middle of the hall with the other members watching him. He was battling another member but was laughing as he dodged their strikes. "You have to do better than that," said Soji before knocking the wooden sword from his grasp.

The challenger sighed and admitted defeat. Then the room quieted. Soji stopped in shaking the challengers hand and wondered why it was quiet. He couldn't sense anything bad and he couldn't sense…Soji's train of thought disappeared as he noticed his defeated opponent looking over his shoulder with wide eyes that seemed to be popping out of his head. Soji stood still, every fibre of his being tensed waiting to be attacked. The members sitting around quieted as they watched a boy walk in and walk towards Soji. Then he stopped and literally disappeared.

"Master Okida!" called out Shinpachi.

Before the boy appeared again, latching onto Soji's back. Soji stumbled forward as something slammed into his back and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck in a strangle hold. He went to cut at the thing before a "cousin Soji" echoed around the room.

Soji froze at the voice,

'no, it couldn't be' Soji thought as the arms loosened slightly. The thing on his back moved up until it crouched on his shoulders. Soji looked at the foot on his shoulder and realised who it was. Then a face popped into his view. The boy smiled at Soji as another voice said, "leave him alone Athrin". The members turned to see a girl standing in the doorway.

The boy, now known as Athrin, jumped off Soji and stood in front of him. Soji looked at the boy and said "why are you here?"

Athrin grinned and latched onto his arm saying, "we have jobs here and I wanted to see you cousin". The other people gasped, Soji had a cousin…crap did it say it was working here?" Great another Soji by the sounds of it.

"And I have been training in the last three years so I'm stronger than before" stated Athrin, letting go of Soji. The girl walked up to Athrin, hitting him on the head.

"Hey" snapped Athrin, glaring at the girl.

"Hi Akemi, you been keeping Athrin in line" smiled Soji. Akemi laughed and nodded.

"Akemi, why are you here?" asked Athrin and Akemi pouted.

"I can't find Hijikata". Athrin sighed and pointed at someone leaning against the wall four metres away from the door.

There stood a man with long black hair and smoking. Akemi snapped "I asked him and he said he hasn't seen a small man with horns".

The others in the room laughed while a tic grew on the man's head. " Akemi, that is Hijikata," said Soji, trying to contain his laughter but was failing rather miserably. Akemi looked at him before saying, "but he isn't small with horns, Uncle Kondo said".

Soji burst out laughing and Athrin collapsed against him, also laughing. Akemi sighed and walked up to Hijikata. Hijikata looked down as she said, "Me and Athrin are working here now. Athrin's a Shinobi and I'm your new page".

Hijikata took in the two kids and said, "No, way in hell. I have no need for such fragile looking people. Leave."

Hijikata turned around and began walking towards the doorway.

Kondo ran after him saying, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him".

Athrin moved to stand in front of Hijikata, a defiant look in his eyes.

"We are not useless. Watch us fight today and then decide," snapped Athrin.

Hijikata tried to go around Athrin but Athrin just moved to block his way. A tic grew on his head as he snapped, "fine, I'll watch".

He stormed back to his pervious spot before sitting down, much to the surprise of the others. No one stood up to Hijikata… until now.

"Soji, prepare for combat!" Called Akemi.

Soji practically ran to the backroom, scrambling to put the armour on. A few minutes later he came back with the full body armour on. The murmurs that had suddenly broke out when he went to the backroom stopped. Soji never wore armour during training, he never had any reason too.

"You don't need that, we're only using wooden and bamboo sticks," said Athrin.

Soji looked at him and said "Yeah, and last time I had bruises on my arms for weeks".

Athrin looked sheepish as others paled and muttered. Athrin sat on the floor next to Kondo who looked at Akemi and said, "You go first" and tossed Akemi a wooden sword.

Akemi caught the sword and stood in the centre of the room with the sword held loosely in her hand. Akemi smiled

"Are you ready yet Soji?"

"No"

"Good…please try to make this entertaining".

Soji circled her and Akemi's eyes following his every movement as Soji went for a side-cut. As soon as it was about to hit Akemi she flicked her wrist so her sword swung up to block it. The crowd gasped as the girl smiled, her eyes lighting up as she swung her legs around. Akemi knocked Soji's legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. Akemi swung the sword around and pointed it at Soji's throat.

"Soji, I am disappointed remember the sword isn't my only weapon. My whole body is a weapon. Always be on your guard".

Soji held his hands up in surrender, laughing. Akemi began laughing as well and pulled Soji up. Hijikata's eyes widened and Athrin clapped until it spread through the room. Akemi bowed and walked over to Athrin. Athrin stood up and gave Akemi a high-five. Akemi passed over the sword and Athrin looked at it before whispering to Akemi. Akemi nodded and went into the storage shed and came back with ten-bamboo kunai. Athrin took them and placed them and the sword in her belt before walking towards Soji. Soji watched and his eyes turned serious as he took a defence stance. Athrin smiled at him and waited for him to attack, not bothering to draw the sword. Akemi sat near the door and pulled out the medical box.

"All right Athrin, I've got the medical box, you can begin".

Soji stood still and then rushed at him. Athrin smiled and threw two-bamboo kunai at him. Soji dodged them and continued rushing towards the boy. Athrin growled and grabbed the last eight kunai, his hands moving in a blur before smiling. He held them up and tossed them at Soji. Soji smiled and dodged them while saying "try something new, you can't beat me like that".

Athrin just smiled

"I did"

Athrin crossed his arms and pulled them towards himself. The kunai swung around Soji's body and then everyone could see they were attached to bamboo wire, which in turn connected to Athrin's fingers. They wrapped around Soji's body, causing him to stop and fall forward. Athrin smiled and twirled the sword around before putting in away and head-butting Soji. Soji fell back and the chest plate cracked slightly.

"Surrender" muttered Soji before removing the armour and walking over to Akemi.

."Athrin, you gave him splinters…again" said Akemi, pulling out the ten centimetre wood shafts.

Soji winced and Akemi removed the last splinter.

"Athrin, good job. Thanks Akemi for fixing me up again…maybe you should consider putting away your blade and become a doctor".

"Haha haha! Very funny Soji"

"Please excuse me", Soji walked out the room and everyone went silent.

Hijikata was staring at the boy and girl. He still couldn't believe that they had beaten Soji despite seeing it with his eyes... they defeated him with such ease.

"Who are they related to again?" whispered Hijikata to Kondo. Kondo smiled as he said, "Akemi is related to me, I'm her uncle and Soji is Athrin's cousin".

Hijikata nodded and thought 'that would explain a lot' before saying "fine, they can join". Hijikata got up and left the dojo. Kondo smiled before yelling, "Welcome to the Shinsengumi Akemi and Athrin".

The room cheered and Athrin called out "Akemi, chuck me the salve, I'll go rub it into Soji's back".

Akemi chucked Athrin the salve and Athrin ran to Soji's room. Athrin walked to Soji's room and entered to find Soji lying on his stomach on his bed. "Cousin Soji, I brought some salve for your back and I'm truly sorry" muttered Athrin, kneeling next to Soji.

Soji sighed and sat up. "It's okay Athrin, you have improved. Of course I forgive you" said Soji before adding "please rub in that salve, my back is killing me".

Athrin laughed as Soji removed the upper half of his robe and Athrin dipped his hands into the slave before massaging it into Soji's back.

"Cousin Soji, do you think they figured out I'm a girl yet?" asked Athrin, looking at Soji.

Soji laughed and said "probably not but I bet Akemi is telling them about now".

Meanwhile, Akemi decided to check on Athrin and Soji and went to go out. As she did she heard Shinpachi said "That boy was amazing, I'm going to challenge him tomorrow".

Akemi stepped back into the room and laughed. The room silenced as she stepped in and Shinpachi said, "what are you laughing at?"

Akemi chuckled and said while holding back laughter "Athrin's a girl, not a boy. That's what's so funny".

Shinpachi stared as the room erupted into laughter. "That is what I call a tomboy" muttered Shinpachi. Akemi also laughed and asked, "You still want that challenge? She'll gladly fight you". Shinpachi nodded and Akemi left.

Akemi went to Soji's room and listened, it was quiet. Akemi opened the door and looked in. Then she smiled as she saw Soji asleep on his bed and Athrin curled up in his arms also asleep. Akemi chuckled and left and walked to Kondo's room. As she walked she ran into someone.

Akemi stepped back as someone said, "watch it", Akemi snarled "why don't you watch it buster?" before looking up into two black eyes.

The man stepped back; he had shortish black hair that spiked up at the top and one long ponytail at the back of his head. His skin was pale and that contrasted nicely with his black eyes. "Who are you?" he said, looking down at her.

Akemi smiled and said, "No, you can introduce yourself first".

A tic started on his head as he replied, "fine, I am Susumu Yamazaki, Spy of the Shinsengumi". Akemi whistled, her smile growing bigger.

"I'm Akemi, Hijikakta's second page and…" Akemi said.

"And I'm Athrin, Shinobi Spy of the Shinsengumi" said Athrin as she appeared next to Akemi. Susumu didn't look happy. He marched up to the boy and pinned him to the ground in anger. "Get off me buster or I'm gonna kick your ass" the girl snarled. "

"What is a little boy like you going to do to a big guy like me?" said Susumu. The 'boy' started laughing and then bucked up.

Susumu was flung from his back and then Susumu found himself pinned under the 'boy' with his arms tight behind his back. The 'boy' leaned down and whispered "that is what I'm going to do to you, and I'm a girl just so you know".

Susumu went still as he realised that a girl had just kicked his ass. Athrin got off Susumu and then went over to Akemi. Susumu stood up and he looked pissed and then he stormed off.

Athrin and Akemi looked at each other before laughing and began walking to Kondo's room. As they reached it they saw a sign on the door saying 'on holiday, all yours Akemi and don't follow me. Love your Uncle Kondo'.

The sign made them start laughing all over again. When Athrin regathered her composure, she went back to Soji's room. She looked inside and then closed the door again. Athrin walked out to the yard before swinging up onto the roof. She lay down on the roof and stared at the sky. Meanwhile Akemi entered her Uncle's her room, grabbed a blanket from the floor and curled up in the corner.

The next morning Akemi went to Hijikata's room with cups of tea.

"Ready to start sir" said Akemi just as Athrin walked in wearing black pants and a tight dark blue top.

"Ready whenever you are" said Athrin.

Hijikata looked up at them as Athrin asked, "Where is the other spy? We need to talk about last night".

Hijikata pointed to a roof on the far side of the compound and Athrin disappeared out the door.

"The pile over there needs to be stamped and posted," said Hijikata, pointing to a pile of paperwork in the corner. Akemi saluted and went to work.

"And then clean the compound, it needs a good dusting and a good mopping. Also the laundry needs to be washed and dusted" added Hijikata before doing his work.

Meanwhile Athrin found Susumu on the roof above his room, staring at the sky. Grinning Athrin made a noise on the roof. Susumu looked up and Athrin acted as if she had been caught.

"Get lost runt" muttered Susumu.

Susumu glanced back a few seconds later and saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Annoying brat" muttered Susumu before someone whispered, "you're not that good are you?"

Susumu started and then lost his balance as he fell forwards, tumbling off the roof. Susumu yelped and tried to grab something as he fell but he couldn't find anything to grab onto. Then he was yanked to a stop, leaving him dangling about a fifty centimetres from the ground. He looked up to see Athrin grinning over the edge of the roof and she had a firm grip on his ankle.

"Thank you for wearing pants is all I'll say," said Athrin and Susumu blushed lightly.

Athrin pulled Susumu up until he was back on the roof.

Susumu sighed and then gasped as a kunai buried itself in front of him. He looked up and Athrin glared at him saying "I'm better than you, admit it".

Susumu stared wide-eyes at her and then ran, disappearing over the edge of the roof and then running into the building.

"Susumu, get back here" yelled Athrin, going after him. Akemi looked up as Athrin ran in, an angry expression on her face. Akemi stood up and said, "What's wrong?" as Hijikata looked up, annoyance written over his face. Athrin just pulled out a shuriken and flung it through the door to the spy's entrance.

"Susumu, come out or next time it'll be your head" called Athrin, holding up another shuriken but put it away once Susumu came out.

Holding the shuriken and his shirt together. He stood up and flung the shuriken at Athrin saying, "Leave me alone". Athrin caught the shuriken in her hand and said "okay, I have annoyed you enough…for now".

Then she left Akemi, Hijikata and Susumu standing there looking after her. Susumu sighed and ran after her. Akemi heard a "get back here" and then Athrin laughing kept on running.

Akemi sighed and shook her head. Then she smiled; her face paling and then she swayed. "Finished Sir" Akemi said, before collapsing.

Athrin appeared next to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Damn, Hijikata, you overworked her and on the first day too!" snapped Athrin, picking up Akemi.

Just then Susumu stumbled in and stopped once he spotted Athrin. "How the hell did you get here? You were on the other side of the village just two seconds ago, literally" he asked. Athrin smiled and said "secret".

Athrin carried Akemi to her and Kondo's room and then went back to Hijikata.

"I'll fill in for the week so she can rest" said Athrin and then carried the fainted Susumu to his room.

As she put him on the bed his arm caught her top and Athrin fell forward onto Susumu's stomach. Susumu mumbled in his sleep before he rolled over and tightened his arm. Athrin grumbled and tried to get up but found she couldn't, Susumu was surprisingly strong in his sleep. Athrin grumbled and then decided to go to sleep, as embarrassing as this was. Athrin sighed and then stiffened as Susumu pulled her closer and placed his head against her neck.

Athrin whispered, "you get any closer and you will be limping by tomorrow".

Susumu obviously didn't hear her because he pulled her even closer and Athrin snapped. She twisted in Susumu's arms and kneed him in the balls. Susumu's eyes flew open as he yelled out.

Athrin stood up and looked down at him saying "next time learn to keep your hands to yourself" before leaving a very confused and sore Susumu behind.

Athrin went to her room but stopped outside the door before jumping onto the roof and lay there, staring at the sky. Athrin went to Hijikata's office the next day and started work. By the end of the week, Hijikata was annoyed, frustrated and anger as hell. His office was stacked with paperwork, the compound was dirty and piles of dirty clothes stood outside. Akemi stood in the doorway as Athrin walked in next to her.

"Athrin, is everything like this?" Akemi asked, looking at the one centimetre dust that seemed to be covering the entire compound.

Athrin shook her head and replied, "No, I did clean the training hall, and some of the rooms". Hijikata snapped out "you said you would fill in".

Athrin laughed and smirked at him. "Indeed I did but I didn't say what I would and wouldn't do. I followed my word. But here is a tip, you can only sometimes trust a Shinobi's word unless they swear on something" said Athrin before running out.

Akemi sighed and went to work, cleaning the entire compound. An hour later Akemi re-entered the room again, with Athrin following. "Done," said Akemi and Athrin grumbled. Akemi turned on her and snapped "don't you grumble at me girl! You are banned from buying candy for two days".

Athrin's mouth fell open and tears welled in her eyes.

"Akemi-Chan! That's cruel!!" cried Athrin before running out crying out "Soji!" Akemi sighed, she knew Athrin would find a loophole even if she made sure that there wasn't.

Athrin always found a loophole; it was either one of her skills, or instinct. Meanwhile Soji looked up as Athrin barrelled into him and clung to his waist.

"Athrin?" asked Soji, wrapping his arms around her and looking down. Athrin looked up at him and Soji saw the tears in her eyes.

Then she said "Meanie Akemi said I Can't buy lollies for two days".

As soon as she said that the tears dried up and she smiled saying "but you can buy them for me". Soji looked at her before laughing.

He let Athrin go and nodded as Athrin gave him money for two bags, one each. Then he left.

Meanwhile Akemi, stood in Hijikata's office scowling at the teapot in front of her…her money was gone and she had three guesses on who took it. Athrin.

The next day Akemi looked outside and saw Athrin eating candy.

"Athrin!" called Akemi, marching over to Athrin.

She looked down and then stopped, Athrin was smiling up at her. "I didn't buy them Akemi, Soji did. You said _I _couldn't _buy_ them, not that I couldn't get someone else to buy them for me" said Athrin before poking her tongue out and running away.

"I expect to get my money back one way or another Athrin!"

Akemi shook her head and smiled, as she thought, Athrin had found a loophole. Akemi returned to Hijikata's room and finished off the paperwork. "Your Uncle Kondo is coming back tonight, care to join us?" asked Hijikata and Akemi nodded. Kondo returned that night and Akemi smiled at him, as did Athrin, which made him worry.

Akemi and Athrin walked out of Hijikata's office, wearing identical smirks. It appeared Uncle Kondo was coming back.

"Akemi perhaps we should give him a proper welcoming"

Akemi turned her head sideways, her smirk turning into a full-fledged grin.

"I think we should"

That night Akemi sat with Kondo and Hijikata as they talked. Athrin stood on the roof, listening in without Hijikata and Kondo knowing and Susumu tied and gagged behind her after trying to stop her. Athrin listened as they talked as Akemi served some tea before just listening.

"Akemi, can you leave for a few minutes" asked Kondo.

Akemi gave him a funny look but nodded and left. Athrin helped her up onto the roof and they listened in, wondering why Akemi was sent away.

"Toshi, we should tell her and I have to tell you. Akemi is betrothed and the person she is betrothed to is…." Started Kondo.

"Ahhh!"

Kondo and Hijikata looked at the window just in time to see Akemi fall from the roof.

Hijikata turned to look at the door while Kondo was glancing wildly around the room hoping that he could find someway to escape. Wincing when at the sound of Akemi's voice.

"I'M WHAT!

Akemi burst through the doorway, kneeling at Kondo's feet, looking up at him, horror in her eyes. Athrin followed behind, placing her hand on Akemi's shoulder, glaring at Kondo.

"Who is she betrothed to?" asked Athrin. Kondo sighed and said "Toshi Hijikata". Athrin, Akemi and Hijikata's jaws dropped and Akemi and Hijikata yelled at the same time "since when?".

Akemi looked at Hijikata and asked "you didn't know either?", Hijikata shook his head, frowning at Kondo.

Then Akemi let out a screech and Kondo found himself on the floor with Akemi on his stomach, glaring at him with yellow ringed eyes. Athrin pulled Akemi back, keeping her still. "Since when?" asked Akemi again.

Kondo sighed and pulled out a marriage scroll, and at the bottom were two childish signatures, Akemi's and Hijikata's.

"I remember you now, you always pulled my hair and teased me everyday" said Akemi, looking at Hijikata as he glared at her and said "and you pushed me into the mud and cut my clothes and pulled pranks on me".

Athrin looked between them thinking 'they will be a great couple'. Then she stopped smiling and looked at Kondo.

"Am I betrothed to anyone?" asked Athrin, her eyes widening.

Kondo shrugged his shoulders and said, "You'll have to ask Soji, and he is your cousin after all".

Athrin stood up and ran out yelling "Soji!".

Soji looked up as Athrin ran into his room and took in her worried expression. Soji opened his arms and Athrin ran into them, sitting in his lap.

"What's wrong?" asked Soji as Athrin buried her head into his shoulder but stayed silent. "Am I betrothed?" murmured Athrin.

Soji looked down and brushed the hair from her eyes. Athrin looked into Soji's sad expression as he nodded. Athrin paled and asked "to who?". Soji paled and looked away but said, "it was organized by our grandmother. You know him well and you guys played together every day. Since you were both training at the same time. You guys were inseparable".

Soji stopped and then said, "You are betrothed to Susumu Yamazaki".

Athrin remained silent before pulling back. Athrin stood up and Soji asked "Athrin?" as he looked up at her and then gasped.

Athrin looked at him and smiled, her eyes were ringed with silver and she looked absolutely pissed.

"I'm going to kill her if I see her again but first I need to see Susumu" said Athrin quietly before leaving.

Soji looked after her as she disappeared into the night and sighed. She didn't know Grandma Shimizu was already dead. Soji went back to his bed and started reading. Trying so hard not laugh…at least he wasn't engaged and you never know Susumu might just be what his cousin needed. Meanwhile Athrin ran to Susumu's room and opened the door. Susumu sat up as she walked in, thinking she was about to attack. He went into a defensive pose before stopping when he spotted the light tears in her eyes.

"You're prick, I've just learnt we've been betrothed since we've been kids" said Athrin quietly, looking at him.

Susumu looked at her, his eyes widening.

"Ah quick question if you don't mind. Are you planning on killing me?"

"No you moron!"

Meanwhile, Akemi was sitting still as a stone, pale and unmoving.

"Akemi?" asked Hijikata and touched Akemi's shoulder.

"Betrothed…of all things…betrothed"

Akemi looked up at him before collapsing.

Kondo picked her up and said, "Obviously it was too soon to tell you guys, she's in shock" before carrying her to bed.

In Susumu's room, he was shocked. "But I'm betrothed to Clotho Athria Kousetsu" said Susumu. Athrin laughed and sat in front of him.

"I'm the girl who trained in martial arts with you, your friend and sparring partner" said Athrin, "and Athrin is my nick name, Akemi started calling me. I am Clotho Athria Kousetsu".

Then she fell forward against Susumu, collapsing. Her breathing deepened, but not in a sleeping way, it was too deep and slow for that. Susumu looked at her before sighing and picking her up.

He carried her to Soji's room and then spotted Soji standing on the veranda outside his room. Soji looked up as he approached and sighed.

"I'll tell her and don't worry, she'll be fine. Go get some rest" said Soji, taking Athrin from Susumu.

Susumu nodded and left. Soji looked down at Athrin and whispered, "When will you wake up this time? Last time it was half a year when you went into this state".

He placed her on her bed and covered her up before going to sleep himself.

To be continued…

**This is by two authors who have asked me to post this up for them.**

**Enjoy and plz R&R for them and me.**

**Cya Toshi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: OC's placed into the peacemaker world and find out things they don't really want to know.**_

_**Rated: T-M**_

**Something's you don't want to know**

**Chapter 2**

Akemi and Athrin remained in a dreamlike state for six days. On the seventh, as the sun rose, Athrin opened her eyes. Then she stilled; all she could see was black. Athrin felt her eyes and they were open and blinking but she couldn't see, she was blind. Athrin froze before letting out a scream so loud it shook the compound. Soji woke up and crawled over to Athrin as Shinpachi, Susumu and Hijikata ran in.

"Athrin, what's wrong?" asked Soji, shaking Athrin's shoulders. Athrin's hands clenched before she opened her eyes and looked at the roof. Soji fell back and the room gasped, her eyes were completely clear, the pupil white. "Athrin, your eyes are white," whispered Soji, then he realised what it meant.

Athrin yelled out "I'm blind you fucking moron! Now wonder their white!". Then another scream rang through the building as Akemi ran into the room, her eyes tightly closed.

'Athrin, everyone is naked!' thought Akemi across their link. Athrin growled low in her throat and thought back 'damn, new problems. I can't see at all, that means you have x-ray vision. Do you have good hearing?'. Akemi shook her head and thought 'no, I can hardly hear. Let me guess, you have excellent hearing'. Athrin nodded and cried silently.

Athrin relied on her eyes as a ninja and Akemi relied on her hearing mostly. They realised the same thing at the same time and both screamed. Kondo and Soji sighed and covered their eyes, it was going to be a long day or at least until they returned to normal. The day passed with Akemi lying on the floor with her head buried in the mat and Athrin shut in her room with her ears covered, trying to block all the sounds out.

Akemi frowned, 'I wouldn't be able to see through Athrin's clothes…I could get there in my sleep. Getting there should be no problem'.

Akemi sat up, trying to get to the door with her eyes closed, as she did she hit the table and fell forward. She hit something and then opened her eyes, then she stilled as she thought 'seven, seven' to Athrin. Athrin put her head up as Akemi described her situation and then asked out loud "who is this?"

"Me" replied Hijikata. Akemi stopped and whimpered in her mind.

Athrin shook her head, trying to stop the sounds of the Akemi raving on how she just fell head first into Hijikata's lap and the three jokers having fun on the other side of the compound invading her head.

Athrin groaned as her head started throbbing as all the noises invaded her. Meanwhile Akemi stood up and walked out the door, trying to get to Athrin's room. She stumbled out after some help from Hijikata. Then she ran into Susumu and Kondo. Akemi stopped before yelling inside her head. Athrin buried her head in a pillow as Akemi said, "Susumu is six" before Athrin screamed. Akemi managed to get to Athrin and Soji's room, Akemi wanted to be with Athrin because she was the only person her x-ray vision couldn't pierce because her aura was too thickly surrounding her.

"Athrin, how you doing?" asked Akemi, looking in and finding Athrin huddled in the corner with her hands clamped over her ears. Akemi sighed and left, walking to her room and lying down to sleep as night fell. Soji arrived back from patrol and went into his and Athrin's room. "Hey Athrin, how's the sight thing going?" asked Soji as he undressed, not caring if Athrin saw anything, and then redressed into his normal nightclothes. Soji looked over after Athrin didn't answer for a while. "Athrin?" asked Soji before finding out that she wasn't there. She had been when he entered but now she wasn't.

Soji ran out calling "Athrin's gone! Find her". Susumu appeared and said "I'll go search the town, she's blind so she couldn't have gotten far" before leaving, jumping across the roof tops. Soji sighed and then went to Hijikata's room to tell him and Sam, who was still sleeping. The night passed quietly, and Soji waited outside his room for Susumu to return.

Just before dawn Susumu returned with Athrin smiling and following.

"Athrin!" called Soji, running over, "is your sight back?".

Athrin shook her head and then walked to the veranda to sit down.

Susumu watched her go and said "she was fighting on the roof against five men, as I approached they jumped on top of her before flying back off.

Athrin stood there, her eyes still white but a big smile on her face. She heard me coming and finished beating the guys before running over to me. Remind me never to piss her off, even when she is sick, blind, deaf or whatever".

Athrin walked back over to them and smiled saying "you haven't seen me pissed off and if you do, hope you are nowhere near me".

The sun rose and lit up the yard and illuminating everyone in soft glow. They looked at Athrin as she gasped. Her eyes were closed but she opened them, they were once again a bright aqua.

"Yay, my sights back! That means Akemi is back to normal and my hearing is…still annoyingly good," said Athrin.

Athrin ran off to find Akemi and their laughter rang out as they cheered.

Akemi went back to work and Athrin and Soji went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. Then Soji went on patrol so Athrin lay on the roof relaxing with Susumu, Mumu-chan now named by Akemi, just staring at the sky. Soji returned and Susumu had to go do something that he wouldn't say. As the sun rose higher Soji and Athrin grew more and more bored.

Then they heard a "I'm back". Athrin looked over the side of the roof and saw a runt with bright red hair running toward them.

"Tetsunosuke" called Soji, waving. The boy looked up and waved back before climbing onto the roof with them. He stopped when he saw Athrin lying on the roof with Soji next to him. "Who's the new boy?" asked Tetsu.

Athrin looked over at him and said, "I'm a girl".

Tetsu looked shocked but then said "who is the new girl?". Soji laughed and said "this is Athrin, the new shinobi spy for the Shinsengumi, she is also my cousin".

Tetsu looked at the girl and then at Soji, he saw the resemblance and then also realised what else that meant.

"Is she as strong as you?" asked Tetsu and Soji replied, "yes, want to battle her? I know Shinpachi has a match lined up today".

Tetsu's eyes lit up as he nodded. Athrin looked over at them and said "I have a match against Shinpachi today? I didn't know. When is it?"

Soji laughed and said "in about ten minutes". Athrin sighed and stood up before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey" called Tetsu, running over and almost falling. Soji caught him before he fell off the roof and Tetsu watched as Athrin disappeared into her and Soji's room.

While Athrin was in their room, Soji was telling Tetsu all about the two girls.

She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in pants, a short sleeve top and a headband. She really did look like a boy now. Tetsu hurriedly climbed down and ran off to tell Shinpachi Athrin was ready to have a match. He found Shinpachi in the training hall with the body armour on.

Tetsu's eyes widened as he asked, "Is that necessary?"

Shinpachi smiled at him and replied "sure is, puppy boy, Soji even wore the armour when he fought Athrin and Akemi on the day they arrived. Athrin cracked the armour plate and Akemi beat him as well".

Tetsu stared before laughing and saying "you're kidding right?" Shinpachi simply replied, "See for yourself" as Athrin walked in.

Tetsu left as Athrin nodded at Shinpachi and waited as the other members drifted in as word spread.

Athrin sighed and sat on the floor, making sure no one sat in the boundaries of the area. "Ready Shinpachi?" asked Athrin, looking up at him.

Shinpachi nodded and took up his stance, sword at the ready.

Just then Tetsu ran in, barrelling into Athrin.

"Sorry" said Tetsu before sitting down. Athrin sighed and stood up. Akemi entered the room and handed Athrin a wooden sword and ten-bamboo kunai. Athrin also had wire attached to her belt and smiled at Shinpachi as Sam sat down to watch. Athrin looked at Akemi, as Akemi mouthed at her 'don't overdo it'.

Athrin nodded before turning her attention to Shinpachi. Shinpachi had a short sword in his belt and a long sword in his hand; he was in a defensive position.

Soon everyone was seated or standing and watching for movement. Athrin smiled and then bowed slightly to Shinpachi, whispering "good luck".

Shinpachi did the same before getting ready to fight. Athrin held the sword loosely in her right hand, waiting for Shinpachi to strike.

Shinpachi watched her and then rushed at her, sword held high. He feinted an attacked above before slicing at her side.

Athrin grinned and swung the sword up to block it. Shinpachi struggled before realising that Athrin was reaching for a kunai. Shinpachi jumped back and waited, watching her every move. Athrin closed her eyes and then threw a kunai at him. Shinpachi dodged before dropping into a crouch as one whistled above his head and another thudded into the ground in front of him.

"You're good, and fast," said a voice in his ear.

Shinpachi stilled and then slowly looked over his shoulder. Athrin stood behind him, smiling in a childish way. Shinpachi switched his grip and swung the sword behind him, hearing it hit something. Shinpachi smiled as he thought 'got her'. He looked up and gasped, he was staring straight into a pair of bright aqua eyes.

Athrin placed a kunai at his throat and said, "I win".

Athrin stood up and gave him her hand which he took and allowed her to pull him up.

"But I heard my sword hit you" muttered Shinpachi, looking behind him.

Sticking into the mat was the long sword that Athrin had had. Shinpachi had hit it while Athrin flipped over him.

Shinpachi laughed and said, "you are good but you held back didn't you?"

Athrin smiled and replied "of course, if I went serious you wouldn't be here" and then laughed quietly before shaking his hand.

Shinpachi stared at her before he sat down after removing the armour, wondering why she hadn't actually attacked. Athrin walked over to Akemi and muttered, "I held back, see, I played with him. He's not a bad fighter though but am I done here?"

Akemi shook her head and pointed at Tetsu who had the armour on and glaring at Athrin. Athrin looked at him with a childish look and whined, "Do I have to?"

Akemi nodded and pushed her toward Tetsu. Athrin whined like a dog before looking at Tetsu.

"You sure you want to do this puppy boy?" asked Athrin, hoping he would say no so that she could go to sleep.

Tetsu nodded and then ran at her. Athrin sighed before ducking his strike and kicking his feet out from under him.

Tetsu yelled and jumped back up, latching onto her back. Everyone gasped and Akemi said "this ain't good, she hates it when people grab her back.

It reminds her of her past".

Athrin stood still as Tetsu said, "I got you".

Then Athrin looked up, her eyes were narrowed and they were ringed silver.

"Tetsunosuke" whispered Athrin, "get off my back".

Tetsu tightened his hold and said "no, not until you can get me off or surrender".

Sweat beaded Athrin's head as Athrin growled low in her throat before jumping up. She landed on the other side near Akemi and said "get him off before I hurt him". Akemi frowned at Tetsu before pulling Tetsu off and Athrin visibly relaxed.

Athrin's eyes went back to normal and she smiled before falling forward.

"Athrin!" called out Soji and Susumu. They ran over to her as Akemi dropped Tetsu allowing him to hit the floor while she reached out catching Athrin before she hit the ground. Akemi felt her brow and frowned.

"She's burning up, Susumu take her to her and Soji's room" said Akemi and Susumu picked Athrin up and left.

Soji walked over to Akemi as everyone left and he asked "what's going on?"

Akemi looked at him and said, "Do you know what her father did to her?"

Soji shook his head, wondering why she hadn't told him.

"Thought so, I found out by her dreams. We have a mental link and she let her wall down and I saw glimpses of what happened. She talked about it the next day" said Akemi. She sat down and Soji sat next to her.

"Athrin was punished everyday, she was chained to a wall in their basement and whipped by her dad. Look at her back later and ask her to explain" Akemi explained.

Soji looked at her before rushing off to see Athrin.

Athrin lay on her bed with Susumu next to her.

"I'll watch her now" said Soji. Susumu nodded and left.

Soji sat next to Athrin as she opened her eyes; they were half silver and filled with pain. "Soji, it hurts, why does he do it. I haven't done anything" asked Athrin, still in a feverish state.

Soji sighed and wet her brow with a washer, which heated up as soon as it touched her skin. Akemi walked in as Athrin fell back into her state.

"Akemi, this isn't a normal fever is it? She is a demon, she shouldn't get sick," asked Soji. Akemi looked at Soji and shook her head.

"This is from holding back while fighting Tetsu. She hates people touching her back; it reminds her of when her father punished her. So when Tetsu didn't let go she had to hold back from killing him it almost killed her. The effort must have cost her more than she thought. And she hasn't been sleeping well. This is called a reliving state; it makes the person remember the most horrid times of their lives. Athrin will be stuck repeating the times her father punished her, even feel the pain," Akemi explained.

Soji looked at her in shock and then back at Athrin who was mumbling and twisting.

"Let her rest" said Sam, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Soji nodded and lay on his bed to sleep. Akemi left them and thought 'get better soon, Athrin, I know you can beat it…after all if I did…so can you'. She went to her and Kondo's room and went to sleep.

* * * * * *

(Athrin's dream)

Athrin screamed as the whip lashed against her skin, biting in deep and letting blood run down her back. The man standing behind her laughed as the seven year old Athrin slumped against the wall, only suspended by chains. Her wrists bleeding and rubbed raw.

"Filthy brat, take this" screamed the man before taking a knife and slashing from Athrin's right shoulder to her left hip, laying open the skin.

"Take that miserable brat; it is all your fault. Die" said the man before leaving Athrin whimpering in the dark.

Athrin cried silently as pain wracked her body and blood dripped down her legs. Athrin opened her eyes and screamed out, the room's black room echoing around her.

* * * * * *

Soji looked down at Athrin as she mumbled in her sleep and then she gasped, her eyes flying open. Athrin sat upright fast before looking around her and stopping at Soji. Soji smiled and said "feeling better?"

Athrin smiled and nodded before saying "I'm bored".

Soji looked at her and laughed before thinking. Then he smiled. "Hijikata and Akemi went out on an errand, they'll be back soon so why don't we make their day memorable" said Soji.

Athrin looked at him curiously before they got the same mischievous glint in their eyes as they said "haiku".

Soji nodded and Athrin stood up. She quickly placed on black shorts and a thin grey top with a black pair of eyes on it. Soji also stood up and they went out, walking to Hijikata's office. Soji looked at Athrin and then they grinned.

"Where are they?" asked Athrin.

"Well if I know Hijikata…it would be under his mat, and I am guessing Akemi would hide hers behind the book shelf".

Athrin nodded and ran in before returning shortly with two books in her hands. She handed one to Soji and then held the other one. Soji smiled and walked off while Athrin went and sat on the roof with Akemi's haiku. Soon, Hijikata and Akemi returned from their errand and they went to his office. They stopped just in the doorway. Something wasn't right. They searched the room, tossing papers and items alike everywhere before realising what was missing.

"They wouldn't" said Akemi, her eyes becoming ringed with yellow and narrowing.

Hijikata grabbed his sword and yelled, "IT HAD BETTER NOT!" before they both charged out of the room.

Athrin laughed at the sight and watched as Hijikata stormed the compound and watched as Soji gave Hijikata's haiku collection to Tetsu.

Athrin laughed again as Hijikata chased Tetsu around the building and then out of the compound. Then Athrin stopped and rolled sideways before coming up in a crouch as a kunai lodged itself in her previous position. Akemi stood on the roof and glared at Athrin yelling, "give it back". Athrin smiled and then disappeared before reappearing two roofs' away. "Never" yelled Athrin before running across the roof fast. Akemi screamed and then ran after Athrin, having surprisingly good balance.

The day consisted of Tetsu running from Hijikata with Soji watching. Meanwhile Athrin continued running and teasing Akemi. Then Akemi smiled and stopped, jumping off the roof and disappearing from sight. Athrin crouched on the roof and waited for Akemi to reappear. Soon she did, walking out of her and Soji's room.

"Athrin, I'm sure these will love to have a bath in salt water" yelled Akemi, holding up Athrin's weapon belt. It had her poison, her kunai and shuriken plus a short sword. Athrin yelped and ran over to Akemi who now stood on the roof.

Athrin looked at Akemi saying "how do I know you will do a fair swap?"

Akemi shrugged and then Susumu walked up to them. He held out his hands and Athrin and Akemi placed their items in them. Then he switched them around and returned them to their respectable owner. Then he left without a word.

Athrin placed her weapons on her waist and Akemi put her haiku collection in her shirt. Athrin looked at her and asked "were you really going to put them in salt water? They'll rust". Akemi laughed and nodded and her eyes faded to normal. Athrin's smile left her face as Akemi wobbled.

"Akemi, without your power and rage driving you, your non-balance skills are back" yelled Athrin as Akemi slipped off the roof and fell. Akemi yelped before being yanked to a stop. Athrin stood on the roof and looked down.

"Hehe, thank whatever Deity that's listening that I grabbed your weapons, eh Athrin?"

Akemi looked up and then looked at her waist. Wrapped around it was a kunai attached to string, which had wrapped four times around her waist.

Athrin laughed and said as she pulled her up "lucky you have me around".

Akemi laughed as well before climbing onto the roof and sitting down. Athrin looked around and saw Tetsu apologising to Tatsu and Hijikata holding a book.

Athrin narrowed her vision on it before laughing. Later that night Athrin sat on the roof while everyone ate dinner.

Then a "SOJI!" rang out, followed by a large crash that echoed through the compound. Athrin looked at Hijikata's office and saw him tearing up a book and then noticed the small pig pictures. Athrin laughed before lying back and staring at the sky. Meanwhile Akemi was chuckling but as soon as she noticed Soji climbing the ladder to the roof her chuckling turned into full-fledged laughter. Then Soji reappeared, climbed down the ladder and went to Hijikata's office.

Akemi laughed harder at Hijikata's expression as Soji left with Saizo in his arms. The night passed and Athrin decided to visit Susumu since Akemi was busy with work from Hijikata. Athrin stopped at his room and opened the door. Susumu looked up, he had white powder on his face, make-up and a smear of lipstick on his cheek. Athrin couldn't help it, she laughed and sent a mental image to Akemi who also laughed.

Hijikata looked at her strangely so Akemi went back to work, still chuckling.

"Where are you going?" asked Athrin, reining in her laughter.

Susumu turned back and wiped his face until it was free of lipstick while saying "brothel, for a mission".

Next thing Susumu knew he was hit in the head by Athrin's fist. He fell forward, completely knocked out. Akemi's voice floated into Athrin's head. 'Jealous much' thought Akemi. Athrin smiled and replied 'no, but if I have to marry him someday he is learning early on that he isn't allowed to betray me'.

'Sure I 'believe' that'

Akemi began laughed as Hijikata called out "Susumu".

Athrin walked in and smiled at Akemi, who chuckled and hid her smile.

"Where is Susumu?" demanded Hijikata. Athrin crossed her arms and replied, "he's busy right now and is not available for jobs. Find someone else to go to the brothel".

A tic started in Hijikata's head and he grumbled, "Fine, Akemi can go". Akemi looked up as Athrin nodded and laughed.

Akemi sighed and sarcastically saluted them before leaving muttering "I'll get you for this".

Athrin muttered back "sure, sure".

Five minutes later Akemi left the compound dressed in a beautiful cherry blossom kimono, her hair done nicely and make up on. As she left Hijikata said "I don't want her to go now". Athrin laughed and followed Akemi at a distance to make sure she didn't do anything reckless. They both kept their link open.

Later that night Akemi said "Athrin, go back, nothing is going to happen. I'll be back at dawn" dawn".

Athrin replied "ok" and left, running over the rooftops back to the Shinsengumi base. She slipped past the guards with ease and then sat on the roof to wait for Akemi. Dawn came and Akemi returned with a giant smile on her face.

Athrin joined Hijikata and Akemi when she went in to tell him what she found out.

Akemi looked at Hijikata with an evil smirk on her face,

"I only found one thing of interest, there was nothing to do with any rebellion and such stuff but one thing good was that Yoshida loves Hijikata," said Akemi and then Athrin burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you for a while though" added Akemi, smirking. Hijikata paled and slumped in his seat. Then a light bulb appeared above his head as he asked "When do the betrothed have to get married?" Hijikata looked at Kondo, as did Akemi and Athrin, the question catching their interest.

Kondo sighed and said, "Once they turn eighteen, so two years from now".

The next morning Akemi went to Athrin's room to talk to her but found Soji asleep and Athrin's bed empty. "

"Athrin?" muttered Akemi as Soji awoke and looked at her.

He looked at the empty be and asked, "where's Athrin?"

Akemi shrugged and walked out with Soji following. Then they gasped as they spotted Susumu walking toward them with a limp body in his arms.

Akemi looked hard at the body and noticed the black-blue hair covering its face and the tanned skin.

'Athrin' she thought as she and Soji ran over. Athrin lay limply in Susumu's arms, unconscious and covered in scratches and bruises.

"Susumu, what happened?" demanded Akemi, her eyes narrowing as she took in the damage Athrin had sustained.

Susumu sighed and said, "I heard her leave the compound so followed at a distance. Yoshida's men attacked her by hitting her in the skull before she could react. She went down and they beat her up badly before I arrived and scared them off".

Susumu looked down at Athrin before she disappeared. "What? Where did she go?" muttered Susumu. Akemi sighed and looked up.

Athrin sat in the tree on a branch eight metres up, resting and healed. Her eyes were closed as she slept.

'Show off' thought Akemi as she smiled and went back to her room saying "she's fine".

Soji smiled and also went back to bed since it was just past dawn. Susumu climbed the tree as Athrin opened her eyes and looked at him. They glowed a bright aqua and one eye was silver.

"I'm fine Susumu, it's a full moon" said Athrin.

Susumu stared at her and asked "how?"

Athrin sighed and muttered, "Go to bed".

Susumu nodded and left as Athrin watched him go before staring up at the sky again. Full moon meant her and Akemi's demon powers leaked out a bit, allowing them to access the power when in human form. Athrin held her sleeve together where it had ripped and frowned.

"Athrin?" asked Susumu, suddenly right next to her again.

Athrin jumped and had to use her hands to steady herself. Her sleeve fill apart to reveal the dragon tangled in vines encircling her arm. Susumu stared at it and then her before Athrin knocked him out. Athrin picked Susumu up and carried him back to his room and whispered in his ear "a dream" before leaving.

She went to her and Soji's room and opened the door and then closed it behind her. Soji sat up as she entered and patted the space next to him. Athrin smiled and curled up next to Soji. Soji wrapped his arms around her and said "relax, you're safe" before they both fell asleep.

Akemi looked up at the moon, her normal dark coloured eyes going yellow.

'Hmmmm, I don't think I can allow anyone hurting my only friend…not again'

Akemi looked around the room she had Kondo were sharing before grabbing her katana and sneaking from the compound.

Hijikata looked up from his paper work, to see Akemi through his window leaving the compound.

"Where does that girl think she is going?"

Hijikata grabbed his swords, silently creeping from his office and into the night. Never noticing the Kondo's knowing eyes watching him.

'Thank the deities for the increased power, I can now sense where Athrin was hurt and who hurt her…I'll make them regret it…yes they'll wish they never came across her'

An evil grin crossed Akemi's face before her face went black, as she continued walking through the dark, deserted streets.

"Hahahaha did you see the look in that bitch's face when we suddenly jumped her?"

"Oh yeah man that was priceless"

Akemi's eyes glowed yellow, as she looked at the five men sitting by the lake, the light of the fire illuminating their faces. Akemi stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello boys"

The five men looked up at her, their hands going for their blades.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The so called bitch's friend…I hope you are ready from some pay back?"

The men scrambled to their feet, drawing their swords.

"You think you can take us all on?"

"Ha, this will only be to easy…why don't the five of you come at me at once? That way I won't be so bored"

The men's faces clouded over with rage, their hands clenching even tighter on their blades. As they charged forwards, bringing up their swords.

' What is that woman doing!"

Hijikata moved forward from the tree, and made to move to go to Akemi. However what he saw made him stop.

"HAHAHAHA YOU MORONS THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN?"

Akemi disappeared and appeared behind one of the men.

"I think not'

Akemi slashed his throat with her blade, before twirling around to cut down another man attempting to attack from behind.

"Three left, AHAHAHAHA"

Akemi charged froward, swinging her blade in a downward arc, slicing a man in half.

Hijikata moved back to his position behind the tree.

'I thought she was innocent, sure she beat Soji but he had to be going easy on her right?'

Hijikata turned his mind back to the fight only to see one man left standing.

"So…what will you do now? Now that all your friends are dead"

"Shut up bitch, I'll kill you"

"Of course you will"

Akemi began slowly walking towards the trembling man before her. He began backing up, his eyes widening in fear when he saw the grin on her blood stained face.

"P…please, s…spare me, I…"

"Alright.."

The man began relaxing, his sword dropping to the ground, as he closed his eyes in relief.

"I'll make it your death quick"

The man's eyes shot open at Akemi's words. Akemi moved in front of the man before he could even flinch and cut off his head.

"See…quick"

Akemi turned to look at the tree that Hijikata was standing behind.

"Enjoy the show Hijikata?"

To be continued…

**This is by two authors who have asked me to post this up for them.**

**Enjoy and plz R&R for them and me.**

**Cya Toshi**


End file.
